The Huntress and The Dragon
by Chaos Nightwing
Summary: Natsu is separated from the Edolas Fairy Tail guild after the first escape from Erza Knightwalker. Alone in the forest, he is stalked by the huntress, but when the two face each other, what will happen? Maybe not a good summary, but its my first fanfic, so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**The Huntress and The Dragon**

**Prologue**

I stared her right in the eye...eyes that look so familiar, yet so different at the same time. There was no doubt about it, the person I was starting at was in fact, Erza. But...something wasn't right. Her clothes were really different, much more revealing. Instead of her sword, she carried a weird spear instead. Her hair looked..much more wild, and she had a devious smirk on her face. And while I was staring at her, she stared right back, as if putting me into some kind of trance with her eyes. Edolas's version of Lucy practically dragged me out of the trance, saying we were in danger. But...I didn't see anyone dangerous...well let me rephrase that. Erza was dangerous..but she would never kill us...would she?

"Natsu! We have to go!" Lucy pleaded. She seemed..very upset, very scared about Erza. From what I could tell, Edolas Lucy was almost as feisty as me, so...why is she so scared of Erza?

"But Lucy, it's Erza, she's my friend!" I reply. Erza heard this, and seemed amused..and also a little shocked. Lucy seemed shocked by this. But none the less, she grabbed me, and then the both of us and the guild transported from the desert area. Little did we know, that Erza had ran after us and at the last second, transported with us. I blacked out from the landing, and when I came too, I was alone in a jungle.

"Where did everyone go...?" I wondered aloud. I got up and I realized I felt weak..must have been because I haven't really eaten in a while. I decided to make a fire to try and gain my energy back. I haven't really gotten a chance to relax since I came here. Edolas sure is an odd place..everyone seems to be the opposite of who we are back home. Wait..does that mean that..the Erza I saw wasn't my Erza? Oh man..that's not good at all. Well if I have to, I will fight her.

But first thing is first, getting out of this forest, and then finding my friends, and then finding a way back home. But...we should try to help these people. They seem to be..afraid. Even Lucy seemed frightened by Erza, and Lucy seems pretty tough here. Maybe we should fight..I'd like to see how strong she is. The same goes for Erza..or whoever she is. She may be different, but one thing I know about Erza for sure is that no matter what universe this is, Erza is tough. I guess that for the time being though...I should get some rest. Who knows whats out there, and if I'm gonna find my friends, I gotta be in top condition. My fire needs to burn at its hottest, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 1-A Meeting in the Forest

**Natsu POV**

Ya know I gotta say, this forest sure is creepy. It's dark and all sorts of weird...I kinda have that feeling like I'm being followed. Oh well, I'm sure its just my imagination, but regardless, I gotta get out of this forest as fast as I can. Lucy, Erza, even Gray and Gajeel might need help. I have faith in my friends, but still..I have a bad feeling. I feel like my friends are in trouble, and something really bad is gonna happen. I can feel it in my gut..and in my stomach. I'm SO hungry...maybe I should rest for now.

**Erza Knightwalker POV**

I've been wondering in this forest for a while now..no sign of any Fairy Tail members yet. But I will find them soon enough. They can run, but they can't hide. But I do wonder though, who was that guy who called me his friend? I've never seen that guy before in my life and yet...I can't help but feel as though I've met him before. Besides...no one has ever called me a "friend" before. It...oddly felt good. My heart actually felt..warm when he said that. But it doesn't matter, orders are orders, and I will kill every member of Fairy Tail.

After wondering through the forest for sometime, I actually found the pink haired individual, the one who called me his friend. He's...all by himself. He looks..weak and...sad. Why is my heart beating so fast right now? I need to calm down, I can't let what ever emotions I feel towards this guy interfere with my mission. But even so, I can't just assassinate the guy. No that would take the fun out of things...we'll make a game of it. After all...I should live up to my title. Erza Knightwalker, the Fairy Hunter. Well, he looks like he's about to rest, here's my shot at proposing my little "game" to him. I may even be able to find some answers as to why he called me his friend.

**Normal POV**

Natsu had finally found a somewhat reasonable place to settle for the night. It had been a long day, with coming to Edolas, meeting the Edolas Fairy Tail guild, and escaping from that Erza lookalike. He was honestly exhausted and hungry. He had leaned himself up against a tree when all of a sudden he heard some rustling in some near by bushes.

"Who's there?" he questioned. No one answered, but there was more rustling. Natsu was annoyed now.

"I'll ask again before I torch the bushes, who's there?!" he asked. Instead of someone answering, the person making the noises stepped out of the bushes. Natsu's eyes widened at who it was. Standing right in front of him, was the Erza lookalike. She had a small smirk on her face, and her spear was lopped over her shoulder.

"Found you at last." she said in calm tone. The amount of control in her voice sent goosebumps down Natsu's back.

"You were looking for me?" Natsu questioned. The Erza lookalike shook her head in a "yes" manner and started walking towards him, hips swaying with every step. Natsu took a few steps back from her, but unfortunately hit a tree behind him. He wasn't really afraid of her, he was just being cautious.

"What do you want?" he asked. The girl looked him straight in the eyes, and again, trapped Natsu in her hypnotic gaze before speaking.

"From you? I want two things...I want answers, and I'd like to play a little game." she said with a devious smile.

'_I've never seen Erza smile like that before...oh boy, why don't I like the sound this?_' Natsu thought.

"What kind of game are we talking about? And what do you want to know?" Natsu asked her. Again, she grinned such an evil smile, the devil would be proud of her.

"Just a little game of 'hide and seek'. As for answers..I want to know who you are and why you called me your friend." she said. Natsu looked her dead in the eye, and saw determination and also...confusion? No it couldn't be.

**Natsu POV**

Man what do I do? I still feel week, and she doesn't look like shes gonna let me go if I say no. Guess I don't really have much of a choice.

"Well...my name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. As for your game...I'll accept, but why?" I say. She starts to laugh...also something Erza doesn't do. Man its like she's the exact opposite of the Erza I know. Just like the Lucy I met today is the opposite of the Lucy I know. Wait...could it be that the everything here is the opposite of the way it is back home? So if that's the case then...This Erza is cold blooded killer. My eyes widen in shock from this as she begins to speak.

"A Fairy Tail Wizard huh? Perfect, it's my job to kill members of Fairy Tail. And as for why..you interest me. You seem different from all the other members of the guild. You seem stronger, and you also seem to have much more fight in you then the others. Oh, and you still haven't answered one of my questions." she states.

**Erza Knightwalker POV**

He seems scared. Perfect. Scared prey makes the hunt so much better. My answer seems to have left him baffled as well. He seems confused, scared..yet he doesn't look away from me. But now that I have a good look at him..I must say he is rather..handsome. And..that feeling in my heart is back. Why do I feel so warm around him.

"I called you my friend because you look like someone I know. What is your name anyway?" he asks. I stare at him a bit more before answering. I wonder who this friend of his is.

"My name is Erza Knightwalker, the Fairy Hunter. And who is this friend of yours?" I ask? His eyes widen at my name. I think he just realized who he's dealing with.

"My friend's name is...Erza Scarlet. And she's..very special too me." he states. All of a sudden, I feel a slight pang in my heart. So he already has someone special...wait what am I thinking? I have to kill him! Orders are orders. But wait...Erza Scarlet? He sees the confused look on my face and proceeds to explain.

"Erza looks just like you, except..she's nothing like you. Unlike you, she doesn't kill in cold blood!" he exclaims, a sudden rage in his eyes. That look in his eyes...its..unlike anything I've ever seen. Most people cower before me, but him..he's not scared. And yet, why do I suddenly feel angry towards him? Perhaps..it's because of his sudden change in attitude? Or is it because..I feel animosity towards this other Erza..for already having his attention. No, it must be because of his attitude. By the end of this game, I will crush him.

"And I take pride in my job. Oh, and might I mention, that in this game of hide and seek, you'll be hiding, and if I should find you, I will kill you." I state in an icy tone. His eyes widen in shock. I do believe, he realizes what he's in for now.


	3. Chapter 2-Turning Point, Sudden Feelings

**Normal POV**

Utter silence. Erza Knightwalker had just said she would kill Natsu in her twisted game of hide and seek. The one thing that Natsu thought Erza would never do, she just said, all while wearing a devilish smile on her face. Natsu was utterly shocked. A person with one of his best friends face and voice just threatened to kill him. Silence filled the air, and a boiling rage began to simmer in Natsu.

"How dare you say such a thing with Erza's face! With her voice even! I'll make you pay! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **he shouted. He went to punch her, but she caught his strike. Wait, she..caught it? Natsu's eyes widened. She just caught his attack. Even more surprising...his magic wasn't working.

"What? My magic..why won't it work?" Natsu wondered aloud. Erza had a grim look on her face. She knew the answer, and she hated it with every fiber of her being.

"Stupid wizard, you should no why your magic won't work. There is no more magic in Edolas." she said, her voice full of resent. Natsue didn't know what to do now. He was about to be hunted in a twisted game of hide and seek for this Erza's amusement, and when she found him, she was going to kill him. What's worse, he had no way to defend himself now. Sure, he could fight, but he had no magic and no weapon. Erza has a spear, and, if she is the same as the Erza that Natsu knows, then she's physically stronger then him too. Erza saw the look on his face, and again, felt a pang in her heart. Why did she feel bad doing this? She actually felt bad for this guy.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, and you don't seem to be at full strength. There is no fun in hunting weakened prey, so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. We will rest for the night, and I will gather food. You will stay right here, and we will rest after we eat. In the morning, I will give you a 30 minute head start. So what do you say Natsu?" she proposed. Natsu was honestly surprised. Did she just offer him to basically rest with her, before she killed him. Talk about mixed signals.

**Natsu POV**

Man whats her deal? First she wants to kill me, now she wants me to spend the night with her? But this softer side..I recognize it. It reminds me of the real Erza. It's as if this Erza is confused about something. It's like she needs to kill me, but she doesn't want too. Should I ask her about it? Hmmm...probably not, if she is anything like Erza, she would probably punch me in the face. But what should I do? Well, I may be able to out run her with that head start, and I am pretty hungry. And without my fire, I can't start a fire. Well I guess I don't really have much of a choice. I might as well stay the night with her.

**Normal POV**

"Alright, deal." Natsu said. A small smile lit up Erza's face at this. For some reason unknown even to her, she was actually happy about this. What happened next shocked both of them. Erza walked up to Natsu and..hugged him. Natsu didn't know what to do. He was frozen there, not sure if he should hug back or scream. Eventually, he reluctantly hugged her back. This shocked both him and Erza, but Erza only smiled. She didn't really know why she was hugging him, she only did it on impulse. All she knew was that Natsu was warm, and that she felt oddly happy hugging him.

"Thank you." she said to him softly, the malice and coldness to her voice now gone.

"For what?" he asked her. He was so confused right now, even more so then usual.

"For..umm...agreeing to take part in my game." she lied. Natsu's face slightly twitched in fear, and Erza actually felt bad for him. He really didn't have a chance against her. But, what could she do? Orders are orders, and had a job to do. She didn't know where all these emotions were coming from, and she was genuinely confused about the whole ordeal.

"Oh well..umm..you're welcome, I guess." Natsu stumbled. He really didn't know what else to say. But really, what could he say? He was so confused at the moment, that nothing really made sense. No thoughts made sense, no words he could say would make the situation easier, and no action could be taken that would make the situation less awkward.

Erza sensed the tension, and decided to go get the firewood. She instructed Natsu to lean up against a nearby tree and to stay there until she came back. Natsu, still having trouble forming words, just shook his head and did as he was told.

**Erza Knightwalker POV**

Why did I hug him? I don't understand why I did that, and I don't understand why I feel the way I do around him. There's just something about him that just..draws me too him. Well regardless, I better I have to go find some wood for a fire, and find some food.

**Time Skip-2 Hours**

**Normal POV**

Natsu and Erza finished eating, and were now and opposite sides of the fire, just staring each other down. Black eyes stared into gray ones, as neither one wanted to look away. Both had plenty to say, but didn't know how to say it. Thoughts and emotions running through their minds, but the words just wouldn't come. Natsu finally gained the courage to speak, although, he didn't sound very courageous when he spoke.,

"W-why did you hug me?" he managed to ask. Erza blushed and looked away. He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or ashamed. She looked up and looked at him with a certain..determination in her eyes.

"I don't know to be honest. It just seemed right. Don't think anything of it." she said quietly. Natsu shot her a puzzled look. He decided to do something either very brave, or very stupid. He walked up to her, and gave her a hug. Erza gasped at this, and blushed a bit. But eventually, she hugged him back. She couldn't lie, it felt nice. The stayed like that for a few minutes before Natsu let go of her.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked, genuinely curious on why Natsu just hugged her. Natsu shrugged.

"I dunno, it just seemed right." he said with a smirk on his face. Erza's blushed deepened slightly. She was suddenly nervous, when suddenly something crossed her mind. Was Natsu only doing this because she looks like his friend? All of a sudden, all those fuzzy feelings Erza had were thrown into question. She had to know the answer, but she was afraid of the truth. She look Natsu dead in the eyes again.

"Your friend, the one who shares my name..what is she to you?" Erza asked nervously. Natsu was surprised at the question, but decided it was in his best interest to answer honestly.

"You mean Erza? Well shes very special to me. She's my best friend, my comrade, my rival, she looks out for me, she cares about me." Natsu said. Erza face-palmed. Obviously he wasn't getting the point of the question.

"No I mean..like..are you two involved or..?" she asked. Natsu looked at her strangely.

"Well of course we're involved, we're friends." he said, as if it was obvious. Erza sighed, but decided to try one more time.

"Are you two lovers?" she asked, frustrated. She was also beet red, the color that Natsu soon turned.

"Well..umm...not exactly. I mean...I care about her, but I don't think she shares my feelings." Natsu said sadly. Erza's face suddenly dropped. She was honestly sad and disappointed in his answer. Natsu saw how sad she got and suddenly felt his heart drop. He felt bad for her. He decided to hug her again. For a while, Erza didn't hug him back, but eventually did. She felt tears in here eyes, and tried her best not too cry. Natsu noticed that she started to breathe heavily.

"Ya know, its not a bad thing to cry. It might make you feel better." he said, with a certain amount of cheer to his voice. Soon after those words were said, she started crying into his chest. She didn't understand why she was crying, but he was right, it did feel good to let it all go. She continued to cry into his chest, his arms holding her in place. Natsu soon fell asleep, and Erza stopped crying. She knew that tomorrow, the hunt would begin, but now, she was starting to have doubts. Did she really want too kill this man? Such a question would not be answered at the current moment in time, as sleep soon took her over, as she was far too comfortable in Natsu's arms.


	4. Chapter 3-A Decision made-Duty or more?

**Normal POV **

Natsu awoke the next morning, slightly disoriented. He was wondering why he was in a forest, but suddenly it came back to him. He was in Edolas, about to be hunted by a psychotic version of Erza, for her own twisted pleasure. He panicked, he began to wildly look around him, just to make sure she wasn't around. He attempted to get up, but realized he felt heavier then usual. He looked down, and his eyes widened in shock. He looked down to see a blaze of wild scarlet red hair, and one of the most peaceful and beautiful faces he had ever seen. Erza Knightwalker was still asleep on him, but she seemed different. As stated before, she looked much more peaceful, and maybe he was imagining it, but there was a slight blush on her face. A small smile graced her lips, and Natsu couldn't believe what he was thinking, but he thought she actually looked...beautiful. Natsu tried to calm himself down, but slowly, a blush worked its way to his face as he realized the situation he was in. The blush deepened as he remembered last night.

"What am I thinking...if Erza found me like this, she would kill me herself! That's if this one doesn't do it first..." he thought out loud. As if on cue, the Erza on Natsu's chest began to stir. She mumbled something, but Natsu couldn't exactly hear what it was. Erza had indeed woken up, but she didn't feel like getting up. She was far too comfortable resting on...Natsu's chest. She realized what she was doing and jumped, startling Natsu. Her face turned a deep shade of red, almost as red as her hair. She tried to find something to say, anything to say, just so the situation could be made less awkward.

"Umm...uhh..thanks for umm...letting me rest on you.." she said. She mentally slapped herself for that. '_Real smooth_.' she thought to herself. Wait, why did she care what this guy thought? She was about to...hunt him and kill him without a second thought. Suddenly she felt this pain in her heart. It was the physical kind though. It was the kind of pain that came along with indecision, of not knowing what to do. She really didn't want to kill this man, but she didn't know why. She had her orders, but for him, and him only, she didn't want too follow them. Of course she new what would happen if she didn't. Of course, she could come up with a lie..but who was she kidding? From the sounds of it, Natsu had already found someone he cares about..someone who looks just like her. Wait. That was it. She looked just like that Erza that Natsu was talking about. She could just tell his majesty that she didn't find the fairies, that they all escaped and she couldn't find them. And besides, she still wanted to have fun with him first. A small blush crept up on her face thinking about this, all the while, Natsu was growing uncomfortable.

"Hmm...I've come to a decision." Erza stated. Natsu jumped, still afraid for his life. The blush on Erza's face faded, and a look of determination replaced it instead.

"A-and w-w-what would that be, ma'am?" Natsu barely asked. Even if it wasn't the same Erza, Natsu made sure to give her the same amount of respect. People thought Natsu as stupid, but he wasn't really. Sure, he wasn't all up their in the brains department, but he wouldn't do something like disrespect Erza, no matter what dimension he was in.

"Ma'am huh? I like your respect but personally..." she paused before pinning him against the tree and whispered in his ear. "...I would like it better if you just called me Erza. I'm not so bad when you get to know me." she said seductively. Natsu felt like he was about to pass out from all the blood rushing to his head. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He could only stand there, unable to move, as once again, Erza had him in some sort of trance.

"Now here's what I'm gonna do. I will hunt you, but I will not kill you when I find you. What I will do however, is a surprise. I'm giving you a 20 minute head start. I suggest you take it, but at the same time, I don't suggest wandering too far off. This forest can get pretty dangerous, and I wouldn't want you to get _too _hurt now." she said with a slight purr in her voice. Natsu was dumbfounded, but also relieved. At least he wasn't gonna die, but he could only imagine the terrible, awful, unspeakable things she was gonna to do to him. But he wasn't about to argue with her. He nodded, and Erza let him go, giving him an unfamiliar smile. He slowly walked away from her, still facing her however, just to make sure she wasn't gonna try anything. As he reached the end of the clearing, Erza gave him a devilish smirk, and waved at him. Natsu nervously waved back, and bolted into the forest, running as fast as he could.

"Run little Natsu, as fast as you can, you can't run forever. Eventually, I will find you." Erza said, with a hint of amusement and lust in her voice.

"Let the games begin" she said. The 20 minutes were up, and Erza took off after Natsu. Natsu, having no idea of what would happen if she found him, and Erza, wishing to find him as soon as possible. One thing was for certain however. Neither of them would hate the results.


End file.
